Sad March
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Aku takut. Aku sangat takut gempa. full summary inside. warning : shonen-ai, MxM, OOC, don't like don't read! ONE SHOT! PRAY FOR JAPAN!


Summary : Aku tahu jepang sering terjadi gempa. Namun kali ini aneh, walau skala gempanya seperti biasa tapi intensitas guncangannya terlalu sering. Aku takut. Aku takut guncangan ini.

Warning : Shonen-ai, Typos, Misstypos, OOC, Drabble (maybe?), Don't like Don't read!

Pair : IchiHitsu

Near kun : Hola! ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author sableng! Udah lama nggak nulis fic. khuhuhu *evil smile* Fic ini terinspirasi dari Tsunami yang terjadi di Jepang. Saya sedih sekali dengan bencana yang menimpa Jepang. Pray for Japan. Oke! PLEASE READ N REVIEW!

oOOOo

Sad March by. Near Kun Cinta Anime

Bleach by. Tite Kubo

oOOOo

09 march 2011

Lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali terjadi guncangan gempa. Aku tahu jepang sering terjadi gempa. Namun kali ini aneh, walau skala gempanya seperti biasa tapi intensitas guncangannya terlalu sering. Aku bersembunyi dibawah meja makan. Kupeluk lututku mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut. Aku takut sekali gempa, orang tuaku meninggal karena bencana gempa 10 tahun silam saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Nyawa mereka diambil oleh guncangan sang bumi. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana puing-puing bangunan mengubur kedua orangtuaku. Sejak saat itu aku takut pada gempa. Hanya satu orang yang dapat menenangkanku.

"Ichigo..." aku mencoba memanggil pemuda berambut orange yang menjadi kekasihku lebih tepatnya tunanganku dan sudah 1 tahun aku tinggal bersamanya. Pemuda itu Kurosaki Ichigo, Direktur dari perusahan besar Zangetsu corp. yang sangat terkenal di Karakura Town. Walaupun umurnya masih 22 tahun, tapi dia memimpin perusahaan dengan hebat. Banyak yang bilang hubungan kami ini tidak wajar karena sesama lelaki. Namun aku tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang lain. Terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Bukankah cinta tak memandang usia, keadaan bahkan gender sekalipun.

Aku menunggu jawaban Ichigo. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, tentu saja, aku tidak ingat kalau dia sedang ke kantor. 'Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada Ichigo. Aku takut.' aku mengigit bibirku, menahan lapisan bening dari mata emeraldku yang mulai berikutnya gempa berhenti. Tapi aku tidak beranjak dari bawah meja. Aku terlalu takut kalau terjadi gempa lagi.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, aku dapat melihat pemuda berambut orange itu menghampiriku. Dia membungkuk agar dapat melihatku yang sedang meringkuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Toshiro?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cemas dan langsung menarikku kedalam pelukkannya. "Aku cepat-cepat pulang kerumah saat terjadi gempa. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Ichigo jangan tinggalkan aku lagi saat gempa. Aku takut." tangan lebar milik Ichigo membelai lembut rambut putihku.

"Iya, aku janji."Aku memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Ada Ichigo disini, aku tidak perlu takut lagi.

Srek. Mata emeraldku teralih pada kertas yang meluncur dari saku jaket Ichigo.

"Apa ini?"

"Eh, itu-"

Mataku melebar saat melihat tulisan dikertas itu.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO & HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO

Menikah pada :

tanggal : 14 maret 2011

"Ehm, sebenarnya itu hadiah untuk White Day nanti. Malah ketahuan."

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Ichigo. "I-ini..."

Ichigo tersenyum padaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. "Will you marry me?" ujarnya seraya membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya terdapat 2 cincin perak dengan inisial nama kami.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, "Yes, I Will."

10 march 2011

Aku memandang Ichigo yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke Fukushima untuk pertemuan kerjasama antar perusahaan selama 2 hari. Hanya 2 hari saja dia pergi, tapi aku merasa kalau dia akan pergi sangat lama. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, menghilangkan pemikiran bodoh yang muncul diotakku.

"Ada apa Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Mata hazel Ichigo menatapku lembut dan itu sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu. Tapi kau kan kuliah. Aku tidak mau kau bolos."

Aku mengangguk, "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sebuah kecupan lembut menyapu bibirku, "Aku berangkat. Sayonara."

Mataku melebar, kenapa Ichigo mengucapkan sayonara? kenapa selamat tinggal? 'Ichigo..."

11 march 2011

Langit mendung menghiasi Karakura City, mengerikan. Rasanya pemandangan ini pernah kualami. Benar, sewaktu gempa yang merenggut orang tuaku. Tak kulepaskan pandanganku dari langit kelabu itu dari balik jendela kampus. Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut menyergapku. 'Ichigo...'

"Hei, Toshiro! kau kenapa? mukamu pucat begitu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, dia Kusaka Soujiro. Teman satu kampusku.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja-"

GRAK GRAK GRAK

Seketika tubuhku limbung saat kurasakan guncangan hebat dari bumi. Gempa yang berguncang sangat keras, beberapa meja bergeser tak tentu arah. Orang-orang yang panik langsung berhamburan keluar ruangan sambil berteriak ketakutan. Kusaka menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan.

Kami semua berdiri disebuah lapangan, menghindari pohon dan bangunan yang bisa roboh kapan saja diguncang gempa sehebat ini.

"Apa kita akan selamat?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja! Jepang sudah biasa gempakan?"

Aku terdiam. Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir, benar kata Kusaka, Jepangkan biasa gempa. Tapi...

.

.

.

Setelah gempa terjadi, para mahasiswa dipulangkan. Aku sedikit lega karena rumahku selamat hanya retak dibeberapa bagian. Kata beberapa orang, gempa tadi bahkan menyebabkan tsunami. 'Semoga Ichigo baik-baik saja' gumamku.

"Shi... Shiro-chan?" Aku melirik gadis bercepol satu itu, dia Hinamori Momo, kakak sepupuku yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku dan Ichigo. Karena gempa barusan, dia memilih kerumahku supaya tidak sendirian.

"Hinamori Nee? ada apa?"

"Ehm, ta-tadi Renji menelepon..."

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Ada apa? Apa Ichigo dan Renji akan pulang?"

"Ka-kata Renji... I-Ichigo..." Airmata mulai turun dari mata coklat hinamori, "Kau tahu kan gempa tadi menyebabkan tsunami dan Fu-Fukushima daerah yang terkena tsunami itu. I-Ichigo... I-Ichigo tidak bisa selamat."

Tidak ada airmata yang keluar dari mata emeraldku. Hinamori hanya bercanda, Kalau tidak bercanda berarti semuanya mimpi. Namun, kalau bukan mimpi...  
"ICHIGO!"

12 march 2011

Aku, Hinamori dan Renji berada disebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit di Fukushima. Diruangan ini banyak tubuh-tubuh yang terbujur kaku dengan beberapa orang disekelilingnya sambil menangis. Sedikitpun aku mencoba untuk tidak melirik mereka. Aku tidak mau menyadari bahwa orang yang kucintai bernasib sama dengan mereka.

Jemariku menyingkirkan rambut orange milik Ichigo yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi coklat karena lumpur. Kuelus pipi dinginnya, membersihkan lumpur yang mengotori wajahnya.  
"Ichigo... Bangun. Aku datang." bisikku telinganya.

"Toshiro, Ichigo akan dibersihkan dulu sebelum dibawa pulang ke Karakura untuk upacara pemakam-" kata Renji.

"Apa upacara pemakaman?" sela ku dengan tatapan tajam. "Ichigo tidak mati! Dia cuma tidur! Benarkan Ichigo? Kau harus memarahi Renji yang bicara aneh! Masa kau mau dimakamkan?"

"Kau pasti capek bekerja ya? Harusnya kau mandi dulu sebelum tidur, lihat! Bajumu kotor begini." Aku tersenyum lembut pada orang yang kucintai ini. Tetes demi tetes meluncur dari mataku. "Ichigo… Bangun. Bagaimana kalau ada gempa lagi? Aku takut kalau tidak ada kau… Ichigo…"

Tangan Hinamori menyentuh pundakku, sedikit meremasnya. "Shiro-chan… Ichigo mau mandi dulu."

"Tidak! Kalian pasti mau membawa pergi Ichigo! Tidak mau! TIdak boleh!" Kueratkan pelukan ditubuh dingin Ichigo.

"Kami tidak akan membawa Ichigo kemana-mana. Hanya akan memandikannya." Ujar Renji.

"Benarkah?"

Hinamori mengangguk pelan, lalu menyuruh perawat dan Renji membawa Ichigo keluar dari ruangan. Aku menatapnya hingga keluar dari pintu.

"Ayo Shiro-chan. Kita tunggu Ichigo dirumah."

13 march 2011

Ichigo sama sekali tidak kembali. Mereka semua bohong! Mereka bilang akan membawa ichigo padaku lagi. Tapi setelah aku dan Hinamori pulang, Ichigo tidak pulang. Aku mengamuk, berteriak hingga suaraku serak, membentak Hinamori yang mencoba menenangkanku, melempar semua barang yang ada dihadapanku namun apapun yang aku lakukan tidak membuat Ichigo kembali.

Dan tamparan serta teriakan Hinamori menyadarkanku. Ichigo sudah pergi. Meninggalkan eksistensinya didunia ini.

14 march 2011

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan Ichigo. Hari dimana namaku akan berubah menjadi Kurosaki Toshiro dan hari dimana aku dan Ichigo akan bersatu.

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah gereja yang berada dipusat Karakura Town. Disinilah aku dan Ichigo akan menikah. Aku memandang wajah bahagia Ichigo disebuah foto yang kubawa. Kalau Ichigo ada, pasti si rambut orange itu akan menunjukan wajah yang sama dengan difoto ini.

"Hitsugaya-san?" sebuah suara menarik perhatianku. Disampingku berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut sewarna denganku, putih salju, dengan baju hitam ditubuhnya. Dia Juushiro Ukitake , Pastur di gereja ini. kami saling mengenal karena aku sering bertemu dengannya setiap aku berdoa di gereja.

"Aku turut berduka dengan berita yang kudengar, Hitsugaya-san." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Juushiro-san. Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku pamit." Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan gereja. Entah harus kemana aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus kutempuh tanpa Ichigo sebagai penunjuk jalanku. 'Ichigo… kenapa tidak membawaku bersamamu?'

15 march 2011

Air terus mengucur dari keran ke bathub Aku berendam di bathub tidak kurasakan air yang dingin dikulitku. Karena hatikupun sudah dingin. Apa waktu itu Ichigo kedinginan? Apa waktu itu Ichigo merasakan sakit?

Kututup kelopak mataku, sedikit demi sedikit kutenggelamkan tubuhku. Kurasakan dingin dan sakit yang menghujam diparu-paruku. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat itu. "Ichigo… we'll meet again."

oOOOo

Near kun : End. Iya! bener-bener end! ngegantung? ya emang sengaja ngegantung. biar penasaran, khuhuhu *plak* silahkan imaginasikan sendiri endingnya. hehe XD

Readers : ini fic apa sih?

Near kun : Fic Angst...

Readers : Perasaan nggak Angst deh?

Near kun : be-begitu ya? GOMEN! *pundung dipojokan*

Oh, ya! setelah kalian baca, tolong beri saya sedekah *?* review. klik Review yang ada dibawah. tuliskan review kalian, XD. SAYA HARAPKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN KALIAN! ARIGATOU!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


End file.
